


Gold and Silver

by the_inked_quill



Series: Of Flame and Valor [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3-sentence fic, Fluff, M/M, Russingon, sorry they are just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_inked_quill/pseuds/the_inked_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment frozen in time, in the bliss of Valinor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Silver

Findekáno's laugh was golden, ringing rich and round through the marble halls as he tossed his gold-twined braids over one shapely shoulder and sprinted off toward the fountain.

And there, as silver-grey droplets glittered in the light of the Trees, Maitimo turned and saw him veiled by the crystal spray from the fountainhead, ebony-framed face radiant with happiness.

Maitimo gathered him up in his arms and spun him around, joy gleaming in his eyes, as bright as the mingling light of the Trees, which shone gold and silver in the undarkened day of Valinor.


End file.
